Two Elephants
by Greg'sgirl5
Summary: Morgan and Reid continue their converstaion from 'Elephant's Memory' and have a special moment. Ans some people, just cant help but get involved. Weird oneshot... just read it ;


_Disclaimer: I only own my imagination._

**Two Elephants**

Reid walked briskly towards the SUV, blinking away his tears. So yeah, they'd saved Jordan, and gotten Owen safely. And yeah, it had mostly been because of him. But it just wasn't enough. Reid couldn't be satisfied.

His mind kept wandering back to his own high school horror stories, and everything that happened to him. The football team... the audience that had gathered... the embarrassment and shame that had overcome him and still did as he thought about it now.

He couldn't help the blush and the tears that arose as he remembered.

"Reid." He heard Morgan call from behind him. He took solace in his voice, but the shame wouldn't go away.

"What." He said, not as a question, but instead as an annoyed sign to leave him alone. But of course not.

"Come on, wait up Pretty Boy."

He turned around, tears fresh in his furiously blinking eyes. He tried to wipe them away, but knew it was useless and futile.

"You can't let this get to you. We got Owen and save Jordan. Actually, you did. You did everything. I'm proud of you." Morgan said, and took Reid's hand gently, and the younger man whipped his head around, searching for anyone who might catch them.

"We're in public!" He said quickly, and Morgan just smiled.

"I don't care anymore. Now, tell me what this is about. Don't make me profile you Spence." He said quietly, and Reid shook his head, but answered.

"I just... I see myself in Own, you know? And I... I just know what he went through. And then I remember everything that happened to me and I just wonder if he ever felt the same..." He said, and stared at the two men's hands carefully.

"It's more than that. Please tell me?" Morgan asked, and Reid finally gave in.

"I've just felt so much of what he felt. I wanted to kill the bullies too. I mean, it wasn't over some girl but... god I just wanted to kill them. The stuff they did to me... and it wasn't just the goal post incident. They'd beat the shit out of me every day and I never said anything but... that didn't mean I didn't feel it." He ranted, and he felt Morgan squeeze his hand in support.

"And this one time... this one time they actually cornered me in the bathroom and cut me up with a pair of scissors. Again, my mom didn't notice at all, she was convinced I worked for the government and had come to take her to jail or something... I had scars for months... But she never thought anything of it. Nobody did really. I just felt so alone, you know? I was alone and so was Owen so... I just keep wondering... why?"

"Why Owen became a murderer and you didn't?" Derek asked him, and he nodded with a small, uncontrollable blush.

"Because. He has a serious issue Reid. Well have them, but his is more prominent. Just like any victim, he wanted revenge. But he didn't just want it, he took it. He played on it. You didn't. And look who's in jail and alone, and who's sitting here, with someone completely in love with him?" Morgan said, and Reid felt his heart beat race.

"You're in love with me?" He asked in shock.

"Of course I am. How could I not be?" He asked, and leaned in to kiss him softly. Reid responded, still in a daze, but also worried about being spotted. He still wasn't used to this whole dating thing.

"Well... I'm... I'm in love with you too. And... I'm glad I found you, Derek Morgan." He said, smiling for the first time since they got on the plane to come here.

"Well I'm certainly glad I have you, Spencer Reid." Morgan said with a smile, and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Ugh, finally. We get a show after all. You owe me 20 bucks JJ." Came Emily's voice from beside them, and the two men jerked apart awkwardly, looking at the two women, who looked absolutely ecstatic.

"I swear to god," Morgan began, but JJ interrupted.

"If we tell anyone you'll kill us. Yeah, I know." She said with a smirk.

And Reid couldn't help but chuckle as she ruffled his hair, Morgan never letting go of his hand.

**So? A little thing that popped into my head... random... review? xxx**


End file.
